


Short Stories of Strawberry and Peach.

by ElysiumMons



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge HoMin Edition [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumMons/pseuds/ElysiumMons
Summary: Drabble Challenge | Short stories inspired by a tiger and a deer, a strawberry and a peach, Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin. Mostly fluff because that's how I see their relationship.





	Short Stories of Strawberry and Peach.

**Author's Note:**

> Using the line "That's starting to get annoying".

A sock and then a belt. He walks a little more and finds... A sweater.

Changmin is tired, he didn't sign up for this.

He continues walking through the apartment and finds other misplaced things that he tries to ignore until he trips on a Lego... Wait! This is his! Is his hyung messing with his stuff now? Is he serious?

"That's starting to get annoying" - he says trying to control his temper, knowing that if he releases his wrath it will take the last amount of energy he stored after dealing with so many people during the day.

He opens the door to his room ready to faint in it when he notices a familiar lump on his bed, a soft snore and a scent that feels like home.

Changmin starts accommodating himself on the available side of the bed, but even when he tries to be careful not to wake Yunho up, he notices how his hyung instantly opens his eyes as soon as he feels the younger's presence.

"Changminnie, forgive me for the mess. I just couldn't find it" - Yunho moves a little bit in order to face Changmin. 

It's then when he notices the Bambi plushie being embraced by Yunho.

"Oh" - Changmin doesn't know what else to say. He remembers how earlier that day he washed Bambi (As Yunho calls it) along with his clothes, because his hyung never does it and he's not letting Yunho sleep with a dirty plushie. He remembers the state of his hyung's freezer before he took care of the cleaning duties, and a shiver grows on his back.

He looks back at Yunho who is still staring at him a little bit sleepy a little bit nervous.

"It's fine, hyung. I should have told you I took it" - _I know you can't sleep without it_ \- Changmin doesn't say the last part out loud, he was actually kind of happy when he found out Yunho slept with his Bambi plushie on the days Changmin arrived late to their apartment because of his schedule. It was for the best, at least now he slept on the bed, it was problematic to find him sleeping on the couch. Yunho was strong, but Changmin knew him better than anyone, how he didn't like to be alone. 

"We will take care of it in the morning" - Yunho just nodded and snuggled a little bit closer to him.

Yes, Changmin was tired and didn't signed up for this. But in the end, he knew he received more than he expected when he started his career as an idol. He looked one last time to Yunho before joining him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing HoMin. I admire them individually and as partners/friends/soul mates.
> 
> I hope I can make justice to their beautiful relationship through this drabble challenge and continue improving in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
